


The Races

by SummerRoses0612



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alex Summers Lives, Awesome Raven | Mystique, BAMF Alex Summers, BAMF Charles Xavier, Boys Kissing, Charles Xavier Can Walk, Charles Xavier Flirts, Charles Xavier Loves Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier is a Little Shit, DO NOT COPY, Erik Lehnsherr Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Has a Crush, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr is a Sweetheart, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, First Kiss, Gen, Good Sibling Raven | Mystique, Human Hank McCoy, Kissing, Original Character(s), Powerful Charles Xavier, Pre-Beast Hank McCoy, Protective Raven | Mystique, Race, Racing, Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier Are Not Related, Sassy Charles Xavier, Shy Hank McCoy, Stoner Sean Cassidy, Street Racer Charles Xavier, Street Racing, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612
Summary: When Charles and company go looking for Alex in prison they find him. What they weren't expecting was Alex wanting to bring them to do something fun only to find a whole new side of the professor.ORThe one where Alex wants to have fun and brings them all street racing. Alex isn't new to it but, surprisingly neither is Charles.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The Races

Between training, finding new mutants, and just getting used to being around people Charles wasn't expecting them to have much free time.

He was wrong

He occupied himself with books and listening in to the thoughts of people just going about their lives. Raven quickly amused herself with Hank and trying to trick people with her appearance. Erik spent most of his time alone, playing chess with Charles at night and exercising when he wasn't. Alex and Sean got on like a house on fire, their mutations allowing them to work together to try and combine them. Hank spent his time without Raven in his lab. Everyone had their own space and their own activities when they weren't training but Charles could feel the boredom. 

"I want to take you guys somewhere," Alex said during dinner one night.

Charles had made a habit to practice his mutation by keeping everyone out. It was much easier to let people in than restrict himself so he was constantly using his mutation even if he didn't want to be. He could feel the excitement and anticipation in the boy, making the decision an easy choice.

"When?" The telepath asked after having silent conversations with several around the table.

"Tonight!" Alex said, more enthused than he had been since Charles had known him.

"And the dress code?" Sean asked, his voice slow from the pot.

They all knew he smoked, even joined him sometimes, but they didn't care. Who were they to judge?

"Casual," Alex was smirking then, not in the way that said he was screwing them over but in that excited mischievous way he did sometimes. Dinner continued on, as usual, everyone retreating to their rooms to change before meeting at the front door a couple of hours later.

-

Charles knew that by casual Alex had meant jeans and a t-shirt, which only made his decision that much more funny to him. He had always found amusement in people thinking him to be cute or oblivious, his mutation never letting him be either, so when he came down dressed in a cardigan and trousers Raven immediately started laughing. 

The professor could feel the incredulity in the student's minds, making him chuckle to himself as he sided up with Erik. 

"Ready?" He asked, acting completely oblivious just to watch the way Erik's eye twitched and Raven started chuckling again. 

"Sure," Alex said, his amusement finally overpowering everything else.

-

When they got to the lot Charles knew he was in trouble, would have realized anyways with the way Raven was cracking up.

"Very funny, Raven. Truly," The professor muttered, suppressing a smile when everyone stopped and looked between them, realizing something was going on there.

"I feel that I need to inform you of something before we go in there," Charles started, getting their attention with the uncharacteristically serious way he was acting. "I'm definitely not new to this circuit, if you want to go in I need you to call me X and Raven R. I'll probably be-"

"X?" A voice shouted from inside.

Charles just looked shocked for a moment before he smiled hugely.

"Nathan!" 

They hugged, slapping each other on the back. Raven was smirking at the other mutant's shocked looks.

"What the fuck are you wearing?! My god, X! Go change!" Nathan demanded, already turning to Raven to greet her without even checking that the telepath was following his instructions. "And the ever-lovely R! How have you been my dear? It's been months." 

He started walking to the garages, casual touches passing between Raven and Nathan.

"R!" Another voice yelled out, grabbing Raven and twirling her until she couldn't stop laughing. 

"Noah!" 

Most of the mutants were left reeling, Alex just smirking in amusement as he finally put the pieces together. Charles chose that moment to walk out of the garage, his stuffed-up clothes nowhere in sight. He was wearing worn jeans with a thin tank top, there were grease stains and signs of wear on them but the telepath had never looked more relaxed. 

"I kept your last win safe for you. Wanna see?" Nathan asked, visibly happy to see his friend at ease.

"What's the turbo? I never really got a chance to see it," Charles pouted, his proper, posh accent and language completely gone. 

Erik was almost drooling at seeing the man like that before reigning himself in as best he could, never noticing how Raven and Alex had watched him collect himself. As they kept walking to the garage Nathan and Charles were talking so fast with so many words none of the mutants could understand it was like they were using a different language. 

"Oh my God! Show me." Charles pleaded when the man refused to open the door.

Nathan just chuckled. Charles instantly moaned at the car, opening the hood to just admire before bending over and starting to do the regular maintenance, adjusting everything so that it was just how he liked it. Nathan and Charles talked idly, passing tools back and forth without any sort of communication in an obvious show of familiarity. Once he had taken a bunch of parts out Charles turned to Alex to get his opinion on something, bringing the mutant into the conversation with ease until all three of them were talking car. Raven was standing off to the side chatting with Noah and the rest of the X-Men were just watching in awe. 

"When's the next one, Nat?" The shapeshifter asked from across the garage, the female nickname an inside joke from years ago. 

"30 minutes. You want in, X?" Nathan shouted the first part, turning to Charles before asking the second part.

"Alright?" The telepath checked, not wanting any issues with not having signed up. 

"Alright." 

-

"How long have you been doing this professor?" Alex asked as the man got his gear together and did his second check on the car.

"I raced for the first time when I was, oh dear, 16?" Charles said easily, multitasking without even breaking a sweat.

"You were 15 you fucking lier." Raven corrected, laughing at the realization on the telepath's face.

"That doesn't count." 

The both of them cracked up, getting weird looks until Charles projected the memory to them. 

_*Flashback*_

_Charles looked just as he did now if a bit more baby faced, as he got up to the line._

_"This is a horrible idea. I love it," He mentally said to Raven._

_The girl just laughed before getting into the passenger's seat._

_"GO!" Raven shouted in between laughter, adrenaline filling her as Charles immediately gunned it down the relatively straight road._

_It was obvious nobody would be around, the pair just enjoying the thrill as the telepath learned the proper ways to take turns and how to shift easier._

_*Flashback*_

"I had accidentally gotten a memory off a race car driver and made the mistake of telling Raven about it. She insisted but I will never regret listening to her possibly life-threatening ideas." Charles reminisced, jolting completely back to the present when the buzzer for the last call rang. "Anyone wanna join me or be in the stands?" He asked the mutants; Hank instantly taking a step back.

"No way. It's nothing to do with your skills professor- I mean- It's-"

"Perfectly ok, anyone else?" Charles said easily.

"Can I?" Alex asked after exchanging a look with Raven.

The telepath double-checked with Raven, only nodding and helping Alex into the car when the girl had nodded. Raven led their group to the stands while Charles did one last check of the car before turning it on. He hummed in delight at the feeling of it rumbling under him before snapping himself out of it and driving easily around the crowd to get in line to register.

"X!" The ticket lady said around a laugh before instantly handing him a ticket.

"Hello, Janet." Charles greeted, sticking the paper into the visor before handing her the deed to the car. 

"I really gotta put some money on this one," she muttered before noticing the passenger. "Hey cutie, been here before?"

"Yep, my first time as a passenger though," Alex flirted almost on reflex from the car, just laughing at Charles' overly exaggerated look of disgust. 

"Glad to see ya, sugar," Janet said after passing Charles' deed back. 

-

They rolled up to their spot on the starting line, adrenaline already racing through both of them.

"Buckle up, it's racer buckles even on that seat," Charles said as he locked himself in, adjusting the straps with the ease of someone with a lot of practice. 

They both got on helmets and waved to the rest of their group before the announcer started talking.

"Welcome to the Races!" He paused long enough for the applause to calm slightly, "Today we have 25 drivers; Ally, Des,-" The man went on and on, the last being Charles. "And X! Jesus, good luck everyone!" The announcer obviously pausing at X's name holding back the word _else_ from the end of his sentence.

"Damn professor, I didn't know you had it in you," Alex laughed, already moving his hand to the handhold so that he could balance himself properly. 

"Hold on tight, I'm not known for being particularly careful." The older man teased, looking younger than Alex had ever seen him. 

"3, 2, 1- GO!" 

Charles drove like he had been doing it all his life, taking the turns at full speed as easily as he took the straight roads and never showing any strain. Alex just held on for the ride, seeing the technique in the way Charles moved out of the way for some cars before using the space they made to cut others off until he was in the first place. 

"Holy shit," Alex murmured, never having seen someone drive as well as the professor was. 

Charles just laughed wordlessly, his entire focus on one thing for the first time Alex had ever seen it. 

As soon as Charles had some room and was completely recovered from getting ahead he gunned it, going so fast that Alex could barely feel anything over his beating heart and how delightfully high he felt. The telepath was completely at ease, driving with a single-minded focus anyone would be scared of having focused on them. They beat everyone else by a landside, the announcer not surprised as he shouted over the screaming crowd.

"And we've got X in the first place! To absolutely nobody's surprise... Collect your winnings at the garage," 

-

The entire time that Charles was messing with the car and driving Erik could feel it, soft touches all over his body as the metal sang. When Charles finally made his way back to Raven he was on a hair-trigger, amazingly aroused just from seeing the telepath so at home with his element. Charles hugged everyone, answering a million questions at once, and he had never looked more beautiful. His hair was windswept, his cheeks red with exertion and adrenaline, loose and easy-going, effortless. 

Erik waited only until everyone was more amused at looking at the car in the garage before he turned and kissed Charles. The kiss was dirty; tongue and teeth everywhere, but it was perfect. They ignored the wolf-whistles just kissing until they couldn't breathe.

"You sure choose your timing well," Charles muttered before going back in for another kiss.

* * *

_This was something I've been wanting to do but couldn't figure out the how for a while. (Roseriley0612@gmail.com) You can email me or comment any pairings/prompts that you have for me. This is completely self-indulgent but I hope you liked it. -Rose_


End file.
